bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Ninja Battle
The Final Ninja Battle is the two-part finale of Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty. This episode marks the 450th episode of the Bikini Rangers franchise. Synopsis The three generations of Kamikaze Akas have finally joined forces! The last battle against General Kibaoni has begun. The attack starts by a coordinated strike by the 6 Academic Dynasty Rangers, followed by a full blown strike from the three Kamikaze Akas! Finally, they all join forces for a third blow! However, General Kibaoni has gathered strength during his sealing and things won’t be as easy. Angela White decides to make a direct attack once more. However, General Kibaoni and his son, Monica Moon (Monica Moon Shingetsu), have also joined forces. Later, Monica Moon (Monica Moon Shingetsu) has activated the End Shuriken and intends to end this world and create a new one ruled by the Kibaoni Household. The Academic Dynasty Rangers face the Kibaoni Army to prevent this. Only the Kibaoni father and son remain! However, the ninjas have their power stolen and cannot transform. But, they won’t back down. They will increase their Nintality. The Academic Dynasty Rangers will fight General Kibaoni and Shingetsu for the last time! Who will win this fight?! Plot Part 1 To Be Added Part 2 To Be Added Character Cast *Asa Akira - Kamikaze Aka *Cassidy Banks - Aikoku Kuro *Brandy Aniston - Harakiri Ao *Nicole Aniston - Tempura Ki *Mia Lelani - Geisha Momo *Tasha Reign - Wrangler Star *Phoenix Marie - Sukiyaki Chō Minor Character Cast *Yoshi Igasaki *Sensual Jane *Marica Hase *Maneki The Neko Cat *RZA Gabi *Adriana Kate *Angela White *Monica Moon *Hitokage (footsoilders) Nin Shurikens *Kamikaze Aka - Kamikaze Aka (Ninja Slash), Kamikaze Aka (Ninja Flash), Hououzord, Shukyoku *Aikoku Kuro - Aikoku Kuro (Ninja Slash), Aikoku Kuro (Ninja Flash), Wanzord, Byunzord, Byakkozord *Harakiri Ao - Harakiri Ao (Ninja Flash), Seiryuuzord *Tempura Ki - Tempura Ki (Ninja Flash), Dragozord, Dumpzord, Genbuzord *Geisha Momo - Geisha Momo (Ninja Flash), Pandazord *Wrangler Star - Furai (Ninja Slash), Furai (Ninja Slash), Furai (Lightning Setting), Magoizord *Sukiyaki Chō - Chozetsu Blaster, Shinobizord *Fetish Kamikaze Aka - Kamikaze Aka (Ninja Slash), Kamikaze Aka (Ninja Flash) *Whirlwind Kamikaze Aka - Goton (Fire Setting), Kamikaze Aka (Ninja Flash), Kamikaze Aka (Ninja Slash) Notes *As of this episode Sensual Jane and Angela White is the only 2 Kamikaze Akas to have never used the Chozetsu form. *Last appearance of Shuriken Gattaizord. *Last appearance of Kung-Fu Gekizord. *Last appearance of Angela White, Adriana Kate, RZA Gabi, Monica Moon and General Kibaoni. *This is the first Bikini Rangers season finale which adds the future tense into victory catchphrases. *Episode 50, "The Final Ninja Battle, Part 2", marks the 450th Episode milestone for the Bikini Rangers franchise. *This season aired concurrent with the Bikini Rangers Series, which would be following year as Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion. See Also *Shinobi 46: The Last Shuriken Appears! - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger. (fight footage) *Shinobi Final Chapter: To a Future Without Hiding, Wasshoi! - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger.'' (fight footage) *Galvanax Attacks - ''Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. *Reaching the Nexus - Power Rangers counterpart in Super Ninja Steel. Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Academic Dynasty Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Season Finales